


Anyone Else But You

by jinxedknees



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Established Gay Eric Forman, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedknees/pseuds/jinxedknees
Summary: Buddy Morgan has a crush on his lab partner; Eric Forman, and when the two begin becoming better friends, he decides to take a chance and reveal his feelings. Little does he know, that it's the best decision he could have made.
Relationships: Eric Forman/Buddy Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Anyone Else But You

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is v underdeveloped lol bare with me

Buddy Morgan had had a crush on Eric Forman all semester. He and Eric were lab partners, and occasionally talked about their interests and had several things in common. In short, they were fairly good friends. He wasn’t like Michael Kelso, Steven Hyde, or that foreign exchange student they always hung out with, but still, Buddy was happy with the way things were. Though, if he could tell Eric how he felt and have Eric actually like him back? That would be the best thing ever. But ultimately, utterly hopeless. Eric and Donna Pinciotti had been on the verge of a romantic relationship for a while, and it seemed that Eric was gonna finally get the girl. Eric had never really mentioned Donna to Buddy, in fact, they never talked about girls. It was a subject they seemingly avoided for some reason. Not that Buddy particularly minded. Buddy had realised he was gay about the time Eric became his lab partner. He had never particularly been blind to it or in full-on denial, he just didn’t really overthink it. Until he developed a crush on Eric Forman, bigger than the size of Wisconsin. And then he suddenly realised the reason why he had never really noticed girls. He didn’t mind girls, he had several girl friends who were nice but romantically? They weren’t interesting. Buddy paid attention to Eric more than anyone but he had sneaked peaks of the jock’s arms during soccer practice and watched the boy’s track team practice purely for their legs. He had looked at Eric when Eric wasn’t looking more times then he could count, always pretending he hadn’t been when Eric looked up. His crush had gotten worse, as he had developed the urge to kiss Eric, which accidentally started when he was looking at Eric as usual and then suddenly started looking at his lips and thinking what it would be like to kiss him. Since then, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. Kissing Eric was a never-ending constant thought. ‘Had Eric kissed Donna yet?’ was a question to which he hoped the answer was no. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Eric Forman had had a crush on Buddy Morgan for half the semester. At first, he hadn’t realised it was a crush and dismissed the stirring he felt in his chest whenever Buddy was around. And the butterflies in his stomach. He figured it was nothing. Then they didn’t go away, they only got worse. Then he realised he didn’t get the same feelings for Donna as he did for Buddy. Then he realised that he didn’t like Donna as much as he had once thought. He didn’t like *girls* as much as he had once thought.  
Then he realised two very important things: he was gay, with a crush on Buddy.  
Which made things awkward, 1. because he and Donna were on the verge of a relationship and he would have to eventually tell her he didn’t actually want to date her. Something he wasn’t looking forward to. And 2. because he badly wanted to let Buddy know how he felt. Which could go one of two ways, and Eric wasn’t lucky enough for one of them. But he could hope. Oh man, could he hope. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Eric and Buddy had been getting closer recently. Hanging out alone, going for drives in Buddy’s cool car. Buddy paid for both his and Eric’s food at The Hub, something Eric had told him he didn’t have to do but Buddy did anyway. It was the usual night. They had eaten and then gone for a drive, and were now parked up and talking about last night’s wrestling. Eric had very strong opinions on the wrestling and Buddy thought it was kinda cute when he talked a lot. Eric stopped talking. “You’re uhh kinda looking at me funny?”  
Buddy hoped he wasn’t blushing as he made the excuse of; “Oh! Sorry, I think I zoned out.”  
Eric laughed a little. “Was I boring you?” He joked.  
“No no, of course not. I’m uhh just kinda spacey today I guess.” He hoped that also explained when Eric had caught him staring earlier today and Buddy had used the zoning out excuse then too. “You can tell me to shut up, you know. I know I’m probably kinda annoying.” Eric rubbed the back of his neck.  
“What? No, you’re fine dude.”  
“You sure?”  
“Totally, man.” Buddy smiled and Eric felt his heart in his throat. Buddy meanwhile felt the urge to kiss Eric rise as Eric looked away. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, then Eric turned on the car radio and Buddy laughed as Eric “rocked out”. That’s when Buddy said fuck it and as the song changed, he kissed Eric. They kissed for a few seconds until Eric pulled away. “Woah, dude what the hell?!” Eric said as he turned off the radio, stopping Led Zeppelin midline.  
Shit. “What?” Buddy asked, trying to calm his heart down.  
“Y-you just kissed me?”  
“Yeah? So?” Buddy said, with extremely fake confidence.  
“You’re gay?”  
“Nah, dude. I’m not gay.” Buddy said, lying through his teeth.  
“But you just kissed me?”  
Fuck it, Buddy was already in way too deep. “Okay, yeah I’m gay.” He prepared for Eric to say something that signalled the end of their friendship, in the most Eric way possible. He certainly didn’t expect for Eric to kiss him. This time, Buddy was the one who pulled away. “Um? So? Y-you just..”  
“Yeah..” Eric replied.  
Then they were kissing again. This kiss lasted longer and only stopped when they pulled away to breathe.  
“Okay, I’m slightly confused?” Buddy said. “Because you kinda just made it seem like you.. and then you... I’m just very confused!”  
Eric laughed softly. “I kinda panicked when you kissed me. I obviously wasn’t expecting it. You caught me off guard and I accidentally made it seem like.. well you know.”  
“Like I stupidly kissed a straight guy?”  
Eric rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah... That..”  
“So.. I’m guessing that you’re not? Straight, I mean?”  
Eric laughed slightly. “What gave it away?”  
“Wait... So.. You and Donna Pinciotti?”  
Eric looked sheepish. “Haven’t told her. As far as she knows I’m straight and totally into her. And I mean, like I care about her a lot, she’s one of my best friends. But she’s..”  
“A girl?”  
“Mhm.” Eric sighed. “It’s gonna suck having to tell her. Like I don’t particularly feel ready to tell people I’m gay yet, but how am I supposed to basically break up with her *without* telling her I’m gay? Like she’s gonna wanna know why it’s happening.”  
Eric sighed and sat back in his car seat.  
“I don’t know man, I wish I could help or something.” Buddy said awkwardly.  
“There’s uhh one way you could help.” Eric said, leaning in.  
“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” Buddy joked.  
Eric put his hand on the side of Buddy’s face and kissed him. Buddy couldn’t believe that Eric Forman was kissing him. He almost thought it was a really realistic dream. If it was a dream, it was the best one he had ever had. Eric was a fairly good kisser and Buddy felt like he was going to melt into a puddle on the car seat. Eric pulled away then, a slight smile on his face. “This is really nice, but I gotta get home. To be continued?”  
Buddy couldn’t stop the smile that came onto his face. “To be continued.” Buddy then drove Eric home, slightly wishing he could kiss him goodbye. Once Buddy got home and was alone in his room, he immediately buried his face into his pillow and smiled so widely, he thought his face might crack.


End file.
